Twisted Alleys
by Bluedreamer
Summary: A little twist from the end of episode 22… Damon kisses Elena under the porch and gets Elena's feelings for him to surface. Will Elena stay with safe and steady boyfriend Stefan and will she choose dark and handsome Damon?
1. Chapter 01

**TWISTED ALLEYS **

_A little twist from the end of episode 22… Katherine never came to Mystic Falls and Damon kissed Elena under the porch……_

'

**Chapter 01:**

Damon couldn't help but touch his lips like to hold on to the kiss he just shared with Elena. Sweet and intoxicating Elena. Could he really have changed? Did she change him so much? He cared for her. More than he even knew. Then guilt came into his mind… Stefan. How would his brother react to this?

Damon then looked up to Elena's bedroom window. The light just went on. He felt the urge to feel those lips again. To be next to her again.

Next thing he knew is that he was at her window about to enter. He stopped when he heard her mumble softly… "What have I done". He looked through the window to see Elena touching her lips the way he was just a minute ago.

He smiled to himself and entered her room

"I see you liked that kiss" he smirked before adding "let me give you a little more to hold on to". With that he approached her and kissed her again. And before Elena could say or do anything, he had left her room.

"Damon" was all Elena could say after he had left which caught his ears. The man smirked again while getting away from his vixen.

'

Elena wanted to be mad for this intrusion but she couldn't. Her fingers went back to her lips. She couldn't deny it. Damon's kiss was something.

She then remembered Isobel's words at the park. "He's in love with you". Could the heartless Damon Salvatore have feelings? Elena knew that there was good in him. Or at least she was probably the only person to see any good in him.

But could she be falling for Damon? "No way" she answered to herself and looked at a picture of her and Stefan. And yet…

* * *

Hey, what do you think of this as a start? Let me know. R&R.


	2. Chapter 02

**TWISTED ALLEYS **

_A little twist from the end of episode 22… Katherine never came to Mystic Falls and Damon kissed Elena under the porch…… Oh and in this twist, Jeremy did not try to kill himself to become a vampire (or at least not yet)._

'

**Chapter Two :**

Elena woke up the next morning tired. She hadn't slept well as she was thinking of Damon's kiss. She just couldn't get that sensation out of her mind. That's when Jenna opened Elena's door.

Jenna in a cold tone: "You'll be late. Get out of bed. And yes we need to talk about what happened"

Elena: "Morning Aunt Jenna".

Jenna: "I'm serious. What was that kiss about?"

Elena thought to herself. What was that kiss all about? And why did she respond? Did he compel her to do so? No he didn't. She knew it. It was all Elena's choice to do so.

Jenna: "Elena? What will Stefan think?"

Elena: "Aunt Jenna… Yesterday was… a mistake… I guess".

Jenna in a sarcastic tone: "Not very convincing"

Elena: "Listen… the truth is… I don't know… I'll get late for school". Elena paused a few seconds before continuing. "Don't tell Stefan please. This was a mistake!"

Jenna: "Elena it is not for me to tell your boyfriend of your behavior. I'm just worried as Damon's… well… he's too old for you. He has been going out with your friends, your friend's mothers…"

Elena exasperated "I get IT Aunt Jenna. I really need to get dressed"

'

Jenna left leaving Elena upset. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt ashamed of doing this to Stefan. She responded to Damon's kiss. And now how could she even criticize Katherine. "I'm no better than she is" Elena thought to herself.

Elena forced herself out of bed to get ready for school. "Stupid math exam this morning!" she cursed and came downstairs to grab her breakfast before leaving the house.

Jeremy was eating his cereal. No sooner he saw Elena he got up to leave.

Elena: "Jere… can't you forgive me?"

Jeremy: "Seriously? No"

With that he banged the door and left. Jenna couldn't understand why Jeremy was on pins lately with Elena.

Jenna: "What did you do to Jeremy?"

Elena: "Aunt Jenna, I don't have time"

Elena took a fruit and was ready to leave as well.

Jenna insisted: "E-L-E-N-A"

Elena: "Got to go Aunt Jenna !"

Elena quickly closed the front door behind her. As she walked down the stairs of the porch, she noticed Stefan waiting for her.

Elena simply said: "Stefan"

Stefan just smiled and told her to get inside the car.

'

Did Damon tell Stefan? That thought was now disturbing her while Stefan was driving to school.

Stefan: "You are awfully quiet this morning"

Elena: "Am I? I mean.. I am?"

Stefan: "You seem elsewhere? Nothing wrong?"

Elena thought to herself: "He does not know. Damon did not tell him. Thank god !" and told Stefan: "I'm nervous about the exam".

Stefan sensed something in her voice: "Is that it?"

Elena a little miffed: "Yes why?"

Stefan trying to calm her down: "We just arrived ok." He leaned and kissed Elena.

Elena did not react. She did not kiss him back nor did she push him away. She was thinking "I love Stefan, I love Stefan…." And then told Stefan: "I love you Stefan but we need to get going"

To Stefan's questioning eyes Elena answered: "We're late" and got out of his car.

'

Elena could not concentrate on her exam at all. She was thinking to herself. She had to me more serious. She loves Stefan and he is a good man… good vampire. She smiled at that. She looked at her 162 year old boyfriend.

Stefan sensed her looking at him and turned to her direction. He smiled back at her.

Elena could not give up on Stefan. She would make up with him during lunch. She would be the cuddly loving girlfriend. She will have to forget Damon's kiss. She had to.

'

Damon was going nuts inside his place. When he got back home yesterday night how many times he wanted to pry on Stefan about this kiss. He didn't.

When Stefan left this morning telling him that he was going to fetch Elena, Damon still did not say anything. He was holding on to a whisky glass so hard it broke. He needed to hunt to get Elena out of mind. Instead he went to the fridge to drink some of the blood stored in.

He had to see her. This was crazy. After all he loves Katherine and finds himself desiring Elena. Crazy !

'

The exam finished and it was in time for the lunch break. Elena handed over her copy which she knew would land her with an F but she could not think of that right now.

She walked to Stefan: "Lunch?"

Stefan: "Of course" He was expecting Elena to take him to their usual lunch spot and instead he took him a little away to the school football grounds.

She let go his hands and started to run. "Catch me" she shouted to Stefan.

Stefan caught her in less than a second and in the process they both fell on the ground. Stefan kissed her while Elena put her arms around him. She kept on telling herself "I cannot think of Damon, I'm with Stefan"

'

Elena's phone vibrated. She detangled from Stefan to look at her phone.

Stefan: "Just let it be… your message won't run away"

Elena laughed: "You're incorrigible Stefan" and proceeded kissing him again.

The phone vibrated again for the new text that was sent.

Elena: "I better check on this"

Stefan: "So who is this person keeping you from kissing me?"

Elena looked at her phone to see two text messages from Damon. "Actually it's from your brother".

Stefan: "Why I am not surprised? What does he want?"

Elena answered while trying to stand up: "I'll meet you at class"

Stefan sounding hurt: "You're leaving your boyfriend to meet with your boyfriend's brother?"

Elena: "Stefan, please understand. He is my friend and I happen to be his only friend right now."

Stefan was getting annoyed: "And you're talking like him"

Elena laughing: "And you're just acting like a jealous boyfriend"

Stefan more annoyed: "Again his words"

'

Elena was not proud to leave Stefan like this to see Damon. She looked again at her two texts

The first text: "We need to talk" and the second: "Please".

Elena could not record having heard Damon say please. That second sms is what made her go look out for him. She texted back "Where are you?"

The answer came texted: "At Pearl's place"

'

Elena was wondering what Damon was doing there. Of course it would be a ideal meeting spot as no one lived there anymore and just five minutes from the school. "Meeting spot? Did I just think of that?"

Elena had to talk to Damon and make things right. This cannot be. This has to end. "I'm with Stefan and I'm not Katherine".

Elena was now in front of Pearl's entrance door. After a minute of hesitation, she opened it and went inside.

'

Damon was relieved when he got her text. "Where are you?" After answering, he still couldn't figure out what he was doing. "What she is doing to me?"

He then saw her through the window and also saw her hesitation to enter. He did not want to interrupt. This had to be her choice. Damon then saw Elena's hand getting closer to the door knob and opening the door.

As Elena walked in, Damon smirked:"Hey there"

Elena: "Why did you text?"

Before she knew, she was pinned to the wall with Damon's body. Elena tried to get out of his grip only getting more entangled with his body. His scent was getting to her, intoxicating her. And he gave this most seductive look putting his face just inches from hers.

Elena's protests getting fader:" What do you want Damon?"

Damon answered back putting his lips even closer to hers: "and what do you want Elena?"

'

* * *

I'm mean, I know…

Hope you enjoyed

R&R


	3. Chapter 03

**TWISTED ALLEYS **

_Damon answered back putting his lips even closer to hers: "and what do you want Elena?" _

'

**Chapter 03:**

Damon wanted to crush his lips into Elena's and kiss her over and over. However, he knew that she was attracted to him. He needed to see if Elena would give in to him. He needed to see if she could show him the same passion he was having right now.

So he brought his lips to the closest point of hers without touching Elena's. He remembered their dance at the founder's party. The intimacy of the near touch which was the start of their dance… Elena's eyes had gone from being confused to confident and trusting her dancing partner.

Damon hadn't deceived her during the dance… he needed to see if Elena would trust him in this relationship.

'

Elena did not know what to do. Damon had pinned her to the wall with his lips close to hers. This reminded her of the dance she shared with Damon when they had to start with the intimacy of the near touch. It was the first time she had looked so long into his eyes while he was leading their waltz moves. The dance that got her heart beat to go faster in his presence.

She had already gotten close to him with the past few events but more like a friend and confident. The dance at the Founder's Party changed a lot of things that Elena was trying to push away.

And now she was with Damon. Her lips so close to his. He was not moving any more

'

Elena: "Damon… what?"

Her only response was a smirk. At this point she wanted him to kiss her to relieve her from this tension. It was as if time had stopped.

She understood also that Damon wouldn't kiss her. It was her choice to make.

Elena thought to herself "Not compelling but still manipulative." She smiled at him and made her move…

'

* * *

Just couldn't help it. What do you think? R&R


	4. Chapter 04

**TWISTED ALLEYS **

_Elena thought to herself "Not compelling but still manipulative." She smiled at him and made her move… _

'

**Chapter 04:**

Damon's body was covering every inch of Elena's other than her lips. Time froze the moment Elena's upper lip touched his. They both felt like a jolt of electricity going through their bodies with millions of thoughts.

'

Elena was hoping she was doing the right thing. Damon's lips are so inviting. Had he compelled her she would have to reason to tell Stefan but what was going on here was of her own choice. She was going to have to decide between both Salvatore brothers. But right now she could only concentrate on Damon and on the closeness of his body.

Damon could not understand how this caring thing happened. He was a cold blooded killer vampire who did not care for anyone. The only time he cared about someone was Katherine but then he wasn't yet a vampire when she was playing both brothers.

Katherine had become his obsession ever since he became a vampire and he had even put Elena's life in danger trying to get Katherine out of the tomb (in which she was not). H probably fell at first for Elena for her resemblance with Katherine. But now it was not that. He was actually in love.

'

It was when Elena's lower lip closed on Damon's that he responded.

Damon was now kissing Elena with all the passion and love he could give. Elena was responding to his intruding tongue, herself asking and demanding more...It was when Elena groaned that Damon stopped and backed off.

Damon's eyes travelled from her breasts, waist and hips, and back to Elena's face. Elena was the one the one to break the silence.

Elena: "Why did you stop?"

Damon with his usual smirk: "Because I would take you right here right now..." and then in a more serious tone "But I want to do this right with you?"

Elena's eyes softening: "Damon."

Damon: "I'm serious." He paused before continuing "If we continue I will take you upstairs to one of the rooms."

Elena nodded: "Damon, I know you want me... and as strange as it seems I want you too."

Damon giving his dark look: "You have no idea what you are asking for."

Elena with shivers going down her back: "Maybe, maybe not. One thing sure, I want you to show me."

Damon reached out his hand to get hers to his lips. Elena let him while he kissed her palm. The next moment, he had pulled Elena close to him, and, kissed her again...

He then carried her and took her with his vampire speed to a room upstairs.

Very soon, only moans and cries were to be heard for the next hour. Then silence took over with Elena and Damon fallen asleep in each other's arms.

'

Damon woke up two hours later... He turned to look at his vixen, sleeping naked... He couldn't resist waking her up with a light kiss on her lips...

Elena eyes opened to see Damon's husky blue eyes looking at her.

Damon: "Hello"

Elena: "Hello to you"

Damon more seriously: "You have taken great risks. You could have been my lunch"

Elena feigning disgust: "Seriously?"

Damon: "Hope you haven't forgotten that I'm a vampire."

Elena calmly: "A vampire that cares. That makes a big difference."

Damon eyes relaxed. She trusted him: "You still took a risk you know."

Elena smiling: "With you? Then you would have proved Isobel wrong."

Damon: "True." His signature smirk coming back: "So how about we go for seconds?"

Elena laughed and put her arms around his neck bringing back his lips to hers. They continued kissing until unexpectedly Elena saw angry eyes glaring at both of them and she pushed Damon back.

'

* * *

Any guesses on the intruder?

What do you think? R&R


	5. Chapter 05

**TWISTED ALLEYS **

_They continued kissing until unexpectedly Elena saw angry eyes glaring at both of them and she pushed Damon back._

'

**Chapter 05:**

For a few seconds Elena thought she had gone crazy. She was seeing herself angry looking at… well her. Like one of the weirdest sensations ever. Of course she soon came to the realization that this reflection of her was her lovers' first love. Katherine was at the door step.

Elena shocked: "Katherine".

Katherine Pierce came inside the house like she owned the place. Yes Elena looked just like her but Elena was just some pitiful human. How could Stefan and Damon have fallen for this photocopy? There was only one Katherine. The two vampires would have gone for this human for her resemblance. But then she recalls Isobel's conversation.

'

Katherine: "So are those tomb vampires dead?"

Isobel: "John was taking care of it".

Katherine: "I should meet that human… seems like an interesting character".

Isobel tried not to react to that: "I asked him to take care of Stefan and Damon at the same time".

Katherine's eyes became dark: "I never told you to do that". She then approached Isobel with her speed to pin her against the wall. "No one other than me can touch those vampires".

Isobel: "They are right now harming my daughter." She regretted that last sentence as Katherine was now going to ask for details.

Katherine mocked: "Daughter? Since when have you become so motherly?"

Isobel lied: "I'm not." And then continued "Still I don't need Elena getting involved with both Salvatore's"

Katherine pulling back: "Why so?"

Isobel sighed: "All of them will get hurt as she's your exact replica."

Katherine was now intrigued: "I need a holiday… how about Mystic Falls?"

Isobel panicked: "Don't."

Next thing Isobel went to ashes as Katherine plunged into her a wooden stake: "Your loyalty has faded and NO ONE can order me what to do or not"

Katherine then packed a few things and drove off to a town she hadn't gone in over a century

'

Katherine: "Look what we have here. Isobel did not lie on the resemblance." She looked at Damon "Aren't you coming to greet me Damon?"

Damon's reaction when he saw Katherine was to hold on to Elena stronger. He was as shocked as Elena but he was also angry. The woman he has been looking for as a vampire returns back when he finally finds love. He never loved Katherine. He lusted over her and she only used him.

When he transformed into a vampire he decided to follow two objectives.

Number one: makes Stefan's life an eternity of misery. For him it was Stefan's fault that Katherine got caught and that he got killed and transformed into a vampire.

Number two: Find Katherine and understand why she did what she did. While being a human he was convince she loved him so much that she became an obsession to his mind. Why? Because if not he'd have an eternity with no goal and no purpose.

'

Damon, right now, he was only thinking of protecting Elena. He did not want anything to happen to her.

Damon: "What's with the sudden visit Katherine?"

Katherine entering the room: "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Damon: "Just stay where you are!"

Katherine growling: "You think you can order me?" she smirked while her face was transforming "Oh don't bother about sheets and clothes dear Elena, I'm seen Damon like this many times and you… well you don't really matter".

Damon: "I'm warning you."

Katherine laughed: "Just the other day another silly vampire tried to order me and……puffff into ashes".

Elena was now trembling.

Damon looked at Elena: "I'll get you out of this I promise."

Elena saw sincere concern and determination in his eyes.

Katherine amused: "So I hear you are following my footsteps and wanting both Salvatore brothers?"

Elena: "What?

Katherine just couldn't help but continue: "Isobel told me you had a Salvatore brother at each arm"

Elena upset: "It's nothing like that."

Katherine: "I was under the impression you were Stefan's girlfriend." She giggled before adding: "this is not Stefan and I know the difference."

Elena was getting annoyed at this: "And just how would you know whose girlfriend I am?"

Katherine highly amused: "Well Elena, I'm just got back from your school. I met some of your human friends and Stefan." She chuckled: "Such a fool easy to convince I was you and he seemed to know about your meeting but not of the hot sex."

Elena answered a little harshly: "It's not like that"

Katherine feigning surprised: "Oh so you have told Stefan that you've come to have hot sex with Damon?"

Elena more upset: "That's none of your concern."

Katherine: "Did I hear right? Not my concern? You are playing with both of them but they happen to be my property."

Elena totally disgusted: "Your property?"

Damon growled: "What do you want?"

Katherine: "I'm actually starving and this little human of yours would make a good snack"

Elena shivered while Damon changed into his vampire form to match Katherine: "Oh no you won't"

Katherine: "My my… what has this girl done. I have to repair both of you." She then continued: "Have you forgotten I'm older?"

Damon now smirking: "And I don't believe you could kill me Katherine. You still have some kind a diabolical master plan involving me and Stefan."

With that he dashed at Katherine and shouted at Elena: "Elena run away."

'

* * *

So what do you think of this so far? R&R

I want to take the opportunity to thanks the reviewers of the earlier chapters. It's good to get feedback. As for certain reviews telling my chapters are short…. True they are so that I can update more frequently… so hope you don't mind. I don't mind any feedback as well of spelling and grammatical errors as English isn't my native language.

As for the reviews of chapter 4 where I was asking you who would be this intruder…

Stefan? I too first wanted to put in Stefan as it would have been more than plausible… but then maybe a little too obvious.

Aunt Jenna? Nan, I don't see her walking into Pearl's house. What would she be doing there? Unless she was ought to have a secret rendez-vous with Alric...

Isobel? Well, to be honest I did not think of her at all… She just left town so there wouldn't be a reason for her to come back right now. Unless to warn her daughter about the Salvatore brothers or about Katherine. However, this inspired me to put her into this chapter.

Katherine? Well in the tv series she came in at the end of episode 22. I guess I delayed her appearance just a little bit….

Bye for now fellow readers. Stay tuned!

Blue Dreamer ^_^


	6. Chapter 06

**TWISTED ALLEYS **

_With that he dashed at Katherine and shouted at Elena: "Elena run away."_

'

**Chapter 06:**

Elena ran outside the room and down the stairs. She was about to open the front door when she noticed one small problem. She was naked. She was hearing terrible noises upstairs with Katherine and Damon fighting.

No way was she going outside without clothes. This would be way to humiliating. "So do I prefer to be death instead?" She asked herself.

She shivered thinking that she preferred that choice as she couldn't go outside. "I am so fucking crazy" she told herself while slapping her head.

She walked towards her bag and picked it up. Inside was her phone. She only thought of one person just then. This would devastate him.

'

Damon was fighting upstairs with Katherine. Katherine being so much older to him did not help him at all. The one woman who had turned him and that he had loved passionately till he met Elena.

Not only did he have to fight Katherine, he also had to fight his love of 145 years old.

Katherine took the advantage as she was just so heartless

Katherine: "You are so week Damon." And she continued "I expected a stronger fight"

Damon tried to mock: "I am trying not to harm you too much"

He knew Elena was still inside the house and so did Katherine. Why is she not leaving? Is she stupid?

Damon then saw all her clothes in the room and realized why Elena would not leave.

This was bad. Really bad and Katherine was enjoying all of this.

'

Stefan was a little startled with Elena's behavior. She changed clothes to come back from her meeting with her brother. That seemed so off. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow and left again.

What had Damon done to her? Her kiss was so passionate and hungry. It felt like Katherine's kisses.

His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID that said Elena

'

Bonnie felt something wrong was going on. She had gone into one of her trances.

Bonnie: "Emily what is it?"

Emily: "Katherine is back" she said and continued "she wants the Salvatore brothers back and you must stop this"

Bonnie: "Why?"

Emily: "Katherine and the Salvatore brothers allied would lead to the destruction of Mystic Falls"

Bonnie got out of her trance and was shaken. She saw Stefan looking at his phone without answering it. She ran to him.

Bonnie: "Stefan, take the call" she ordered.

He looked at her puzzled

Bonnie: "Elena is in danger"

'

Elena was relieved to hear the click sound of her phone indicating that Stefan took the call

Stefan: "Elena what's wrong?"

Elena: "I'm at Pearl's house. Katherine's here."

'

Stefan froze for a second and then looked at Bonnie.

Stefan: "Katherine is back"

Bonnie signed: "I know"

Without asking her any questions, he took her hand and ran vampire speed to Pearl's house and broke open the door.

'

Katherine was pleased. She heard the door opening while fighting with Damon. Stefan had come. This was going to be interesting all right.

Damon sensed it too and for a second he did not focus on Katherine. That swift second was enough for her to knock him down.

Katherine: "You are right I am not going to kill you." And then she wondered whether to go downstairs now and wait and see how Elena handles explanations being naked.

This was truly a diabolical master plan as Damon likes to call it. She sat down over his body and brought her face close to his.

Katherine: "You're all mine" and she kissed him.

'

Elena stood at the entrance naked in front of Stefan and Bonnie. In any other situation this would have been laughable but this was not the time. Bonnie removed her long coat and gave it to Elena who quickly wore it.

Elena looking at both of them: "Katherine is upstairs fighting with Damon" and then to Bonnie: "You think you can do what you did with Stefan?"

Bonnie: "Of course"

Stefan: "I'm not sure it would work on Katherine" she has been around a long time. He was eying bitterly at Elena realizing that there was only one explanation for her to be completely nude with Damon upstairs.

Bonnie: "We do not have many options"

Stefan at Elena: "You stay here please."

Stefan and Bonnie ran upstairs. When they reached the room Katherine and Damon were fighting in, they did not expect to see what they saw in front of them.

'

* * *

So what do you think of this so far? What do you think Bonnie and Stefan see? Is it anything good or bad?

R&R


	7. Chapter 07

**TWISTED ALLEYS **

_Stefan and Bonnie ran upstairs. When they reached the room Katherine and Damon were fighting in, they did not expect to see what they saw in front of them._

'

**Chapter 07:**

Stefan and Bonnie ran upstairs leaving Elena crying downstairs. They reached the room where Damon and Katherine were fighting. They were expecting Katherine to win as she was stronger than Damon but this was beyond words.

Katherine and Damon were naked and were into making out. Bonnie nearly shrieked as she saw the two vampires as she was expecting something different. Even Stefan did not seem to approve of this.

Bonnie then tried her mind thing on to Katherine. This had absolutely no effect on the vampire mistress. Katherine stopped a second just to smile at Stefan and then to Bonnie.

-"I hope you haven't forgotten that Emelyn taught me all the tricks" Katherine laughed.

She then continued her doings with Damon ignoring the two vampires standing at the doorstep

-"I guess we should leave" was all Stefan could say out of shock.

They both went downstairs to see Elena upset. She was wondering why they had come down so fast and without Damon. She fell on the flow and started to cry as she thought that could only mean one thing. Damon was dead.

-"Elena we have to go" Bonnie told her

-"I want to see him" Elena sobbed

-"I'm sorry but that won't be possible" Stefan scooped her and with Bonnie left the house.

Both Bonnie and Stefan knew better than to tell Elena what they just saw. This would devastate Elena and this was not the time. Somehow Stefan smelled Elena was full of Damon and smelled that sexual smell on her. It pained him but this was not a time to make a scene.

'

Katherine was overjoyed to get back Damon. Of course the moment Elena, Stefan and Bonnie left, she stopped kissing him and smirked wildly.

-"I have so many plans for the two of you" she grinned.

Damon was devastated. Katherine had threatened to not kill but torture Elena had Damon resist her. He would have to do anything Katherine would want to save Elena.

-"I'm so sorry Elena" Damon could softly tell himself before Katherine was dragging him onto the bed where he and Elena had made love not so long ago.

-"My my Damon, had I not told you I don't want to hear that name ever again" Katherine started "Last warning before I cut off a finger of hers"

Damon stiffened

-"Now now my love, how about we try to have fun" Katherine smirked and another session of vampire sexual intercourse went on and on.

'

Stefan was troubled when he let go Elena at his place. He had so many questions to ask her. Bonnie went to the kitchen to get some water and Elena just curled up on the sofa. She did not want to look at Stefan.

-"When" he simply asked her

-"Stefan" she looked at him not wanting to answer and then realizing that she owned a answer "Yesterday"

-"Why?" he then asked her

Elena did not answer him. Stefan insisted.

-"I don't know" Elena told him frankly and started crying.

Bonnie returned from the kitchen with three glasses of water. She rushed to Elena's side and held her hand.

-"It's ok Elena" Bonnie's reassuring voice helped her right then.

-"Elena" Stefan tried again and then was stopped by Bonnie's harsh look.

-"It's not the time" she told him

She sat next to Elena and took her friend in her arms until Elena stopped crying. Stefan decided it was probably best to leave the two friends alone and went to his room. He needed to hit onto something and his bookshelf was broken no sooner.

'

Elena's sobs stopped and then she looked into her friends eyes.

-"Is Damon dead?" she asked

-"No" Bonnie answered dreading to have to give details

-"So then why did you not fight Katherine and bring him back?" Elena asked

-"She was too strong for my powers" Bonnie signed in defeat.

"What are you hiding Bonnie?" Elena insisted.

Bonnie had no choice than to tell the scene she and Stefan just experienced. She saw her friend getting mortified and in real agony. This was a lot for her to bear.

-"Elena I have to get Stefan to erase your memory" Bonnie told her

-"No way" Elena got up and ran away scared that Bonnie could do something to her. Elena got outside the house and could only thing of getting to her place.

When she got home, still in Bonnie's long coat, Jenna caught up with her.

-"Aren't you going to remove that coat?" she asked her

Elena did not answer but ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She needed to think and organize a rescue. She called the only other person she could think of right then.

'

Katherine had a good afternoon fun with Damon. He was just too delicious to let go another 150 years. One brother was still missing in this equation. Katherine was now thinking how she was going to get Stefan to join her as well. She smirked as she realized the answer was so simple.

'

* * *

What do you think Katherine will do? And how will Elena save Damon? And what do you think of this chapter?

R&R


	8. Chapter 08

**Twisted Alleys**

Summary: A little twist from the end of episode 22… Damon kisses Elena under the porch and gets Elena's feelings for him to surface. Will Elena stay with safe and steady boyfriend Stefan and will she choose dark and handsome Damon?

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries and its characters don't belong to me but to LJ Smith and to CW.

Author's notes: I know it's been a long time since I have updated this story. Hopefully I will be updating on a more regular basis my different stories. As well, I'm not sure who I have thanked or not for the different reviews. I loved all your comments. I was just not well enough to write as much as I wanted. Hopefully now I'll be able to write without going to hospitals and all…

**Chapter 8**

Elena could not believe that Damon would willingly give himself to Katherine. She realized that Katherine would have threatened him to kill her and he sacrificed himself to save her.

Elena tried to wipe her tears and took time to think. She had to call someone to help her and could only think of one person and that was not going to be Stefan.

She dropped off Bonnie's coat and wore some home wear she had. Elena then took her phone and hesitated just a second before dialing the number.

"Elena" the voice answered her.

"I need your help John" Elena went straight to the point.

"Hello to you too" John answered her a little annoyed.

"Katherine is here" Elena ignored his comment and that got his attention.

"What is that bitch doing in Mystic Falls" he asked while running back to his car. He had gone out to Mystic Grill to be away from Jenna and of everything vampire related. Things caught up on him soon enough.

"She wants to get Damon and Stefan back" Elena tried to explain but John sensed that Elena was nervous.

"She must not get hold of them" John shouted over the phone as he had put it on hand-free mode and driving back.

"She already has Damon" Elena sighed.

"Then we must kill Stefan" John informed Elena.

"WHAT" Elena screamed out and heard Jenna coming up the stairs.

"If Katherine gets hold on them both, she will try and fulfill her prophecy" John said while parking in the car at the porch.

He cut off the phone as Jenna knocked on Elena's door.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"John has just come and I have to talk to him" Elena stated while opening the door.

"You can't be wanting to talk to him" Jenna stated the obvious.

Elena rolled her eyes and smiled sadly at her aunt.

"We don't always do what we want, don't we?" Elena said and passed Jenna to go downstairs where John already was standing in the hallway.

When John saw Jenna following, he looked at Elena before stating firmly.

"Jenna this is between my daughter and me"

Jenna looked hurt and when Elena did not say anything to counteract John's statement she just nodded and went upstairs to her room.

John and Elena headed to the living room and Elena closed the door behind her. John sat on the couch and Elena stayed near the door standing.

"We have to talk Elena" John started.

"What's this prophecy about?" Elena replied back, a determined look on her face.

*x*

_Ok I know it's been a year since I last updated this story. I don't know if all my earlier reviewers would continue following the story or not after such a long time. I do hope so and hopefully will get new followers as well. Let me know how this story feels to read after a year's absence. Cheers. Blue Dreamer._


End file.
